Girlfriend
by MeeshayleCanRawr
Summary: Tezuka and Fuji have been dating for a long time but they still haven’t told Tezuka’s grandparents. When Fuji tries a different method, they are in for a bigger shock. Perfect Pair


Girlfriend

Summary: Tezuka and Fuji have been dating for a long time but they still haven't told Tezuka's grandparents. When Fuji tries a different method, they are in for a bigger shock. Perfect Pair.

-

"I am really sorry." The Captain spoke into the phone sadly as he sat at his desk, homework sprawled across the desk. The boy took off his glasses off and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, this was the tenth time he had done this and the Captain was getting sick of it, he could only imagine what his boyfriend thought.

"You don't need to apologize, I know it is hard." The person on the other end of the phone spoke calmly, yet he could catch the hint of sadness laced within his words.

"Syusuke." He whispered his boyfriend's name quietly, feeling the guilt swell up inside him.

"Kunimitsu stop that, I know how difficult it was coming out to my family, I don't mind waiting," Syusuke explained in a comforting tone. Tezuka stayed silent, not knowing what else to say about the subject. Luckily Fuji spoke for him, "if you don't mind though, I need the notes from last week's History lecture would it be alright if I came and got them?" The tensai asked Tezuka who sighed and put his glasses back on his face.

"It's not like you to lose your notes, Syusuke." Tezuka murmured he didn't believe that Fuji lost his notes, yet he still shuffled through the papers on his desk, looking for them.

Fuji gave a soft laugh, "Saa, things happen. You never answered my question Kunimitsu."

"You know my answer."

The tensai laughed again, "I'll be over within fifteen minutes, I am just coming from the mall with my sister; we went clothes shopping together." Tezuka couldn't help but smile at the sound of Fuji's excited tone. Tezuka could only wonder how Fuji had enough closet space to put all the clothes he bought, if he remembered correctly, Tezuka probably had one or two shirts lying around his room that belonged to Fuji.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Syusuke."

"See you later then."

Tezuka shut his phone and stared at it longingly. Both Fuji and Tezuka had been dating for about three months, within the first three weeks all the Regulars knew and accepted it, by the end of the first month, Fuji's family knew and accepted the relationship as well. But now, they were stuck with Tezuka and his grandparents. From conversations with his grandfather, Tezuka knew that he would not accept as easily as everyone else seemed to, which made going out with Fuji a bit hard. His grandmother on the hand didn't seem to have much of a problem with relationships like this, but he decided to wait.

Standing from his desk, he pushed the thought out of his head and began to clean his room a bit. It wasn't necessarily dirty; he just figured that when Fuji came over, he could invite him up for a little. The Captain spent the remaining time he had tidying up his room for Fuji and setting out the History notes for him to take, until someone knocked on his door. "Come in." Tezuka responded as he watched his grandmother opened the door and gave him a sweet smile.

"Mitsu, you have a visitor, why didn't you tell us you had such a doll for a girlfriend?" She asked her cheeks pink with excitement.

Obviously Tezuka was confused with what his grandmother was telling him and excused himself and went down stairs. As he rounded the wall to the front door, his jaw almost dropped at the sight before him.

The door was opened and there stood a girl, who wore a light blue skirt that came down to her knees, a white tube top, and a small black sweatshirt. She wore pink lip stick, silver sandals showing off her light blue toe nails and some sort of white head band in her short honey-colored hair. But that's not what caught Tezuka's eyes, it was the fact that this wasn't a girl at all; it was his cross-dressing boyfriend Fuji.

His grandfather stood at the door, smiling happily, "Mitsu, you didn't tell us you had such a charming friend like her."

Tezuka smiled and motioned Fuji over to his side, "Grandfather if you don't mind, I want to introduce her to you," Fuji smiled over to Tezuka and walked over to him and stood before his grandfather. "Grandfather, this is my boyfriend Fuji Syusuke, we have been dating for about three months now."

Fuji widened his eyes in surprise and turned to look up at Tezuka, who had a look of pride on his face. When Fuji turned to look back at Tezuka's grandfather, he looked shocked and confused. Tezuka continued, "If you have any questions, can it wait until Syusuke leaves? I need to give him some notes from class."

His grandfather just gave a weak nod and moved aside to let the two up the stairs. Together Fuji and Tezuka bowed and walked up the stairs towards Tezuka's room. As they reached the top, Tezuka's grandmother stood there with a smile plastered on her face, "I heard from here, it is a pleasure to meet you Fuji-kun."

Fuji gave a warm smile and bowed, "Thank you very much, I am glad to meet you as well."

Tezuka's grandmother smiled back and walked down the stairs. Both Tezuka and Fuji then walked into Tezuka's room and shut the door. Fuji turned to look Tezuka, "Kunimitsu, I went to all the trouble of dressing like a girl and yet you--" Fuji was cut off by Tezuka's lips. They were sent into a passionate kiss, until Tezuka pulled away and looked Fuji in the eyes.

"What trouble, you love dressing like a girl." Tezuka teased before taking on a serious tone, "Did you think I would introduce you as my girlfriend?"

Fuji shifted a bit, "Yes."

"Why?"

"I want your grandparents to know who I am and so do you."

Tezuka laughed, "They won't know you if you come as my girlfriend."

Fuji gave a warm smile back, "I guess not, but why?"

"I wasted too much time not telling them, but now they know the real you." Tezuka said as he placed a kiss on Fuji's forehead, "That you're my cross-dressing boyfriend and that I love you."

Fuji smiled, "Does that mean I can cross-dress every time I come to your house? I actually really like these clothes my sister bought for me."

Tezuka just smirked, "My grandfather would probably like that."

Fuji laughed and wrapped his arms around Tezuka's neck and buried his head, deep into Kunimitsu's shoulder. "I guess we all win then."

-

A/N: Oh gosh I haven't written in a long time..


End file.
